You Belong With Me
by Duccibo
Summary: This is a story about my favorite SNSD pairing, YoonYul! YoonaxYuri  Implied song:Taylor Swift's You belong with me and a part of SNSD's Gee  Warning: Girl x Girl but just fluff


Walking along the school pathway of Chang (all girls) University, a tall nerdy girl who always wears her big, round glasses paired with her pigtail hairstyle with curl at ends. It really suits her. She's pretty, but she doesn't have the confidence to make it obvious. She's that smart and everybody knows that. The thing is, she's the focus of bullies. One main reason is that…

"Hey! It's Kwon Yuri!" two girls bumped her shoulder.

"The weirdo roommate of my beloved Yoong." The girl continued as she raised an eyebrow to poor Yuri. Yuri immediately fixed her glasses onto her eyes and watched silently as the girls leave.

Yeah that's right. The main reason is that she's the roommate of university's most admired girl, Im Yoona. She isn't telling Yoona about it maybe because her best friend Yoong might be bothered. Yoona has always been a cheerful, friendly person. Despite of her prestige, she managed to be someone like that.

A gentle soft hand landed on Yuri's shoulder and a familiar voice was heard. "Hey! What's with those?" Yoona's childish manner activated.

"Oh! Yoong! It's nothing. They just accidentally bumped my shoulders. Maybe they're in a hurry, but they did apologize." Yuri pretended.

"Hmmnn… apologize? I did not even see them bow down." Yoona pouted as she continued, "You should fight them when they hurt you." Yoona started to punch in the air with funny sound effects, which however, made Yuri laugh.

Yuri started "But the-" her mouth was shut when Yoona's finger touched her lips.

Yuri looked innocently at Yoona's eyes. She felt hear race. It's true that she was falling crazily for Yoona but it's secretly hidden. The problem is …

"Yoong-dear! I've been searching for you the whole time!"

Yoona answered, "Sure hon. Let's go!"

Oh it's Jessica! My Yoong's girlfriend, Yuri thought. Yoona insisted a "bye" sign to her. She just smiled and watch as the girls leave. She pretended that she isn't hurt, after all she had always been watching her love at the back together with someone, hoping that someday, she would feel the same way as hers.

Inside their room…

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do…_

Yoona's phone rang. She immediately grab it as if she was waiting for it for so long.

Yoona started "Hello Sica, I'm so sorry.."

Yuri watches her who's currently sitting on the couch with the television opened.

"Sorry for what? You really mean to leave me, Dork!"

"No! you don't get it!" Yoona striving hard to explain, "It's just the fact that the meeting was an urgent one."

"Then softball is more important to you?"

"Of course not!" Yoona exclaimed.

A sudden off tone was heard on the line. Jessica then cut their conversation.

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do…_

Yuri realized the situation, " It seems that Jessica was angry."

Yoona sadly answered " Yes." As she sit on the same couch.  
>"What's the matter?"<p>

"The softball club suddenly called for a meeting."

"I see. You should tomorrow, personally. At least you must find someone more understanding."

Yoona hated to be hated. As if she was popular, everybody loves her. She was the ace player of the softball team. And Jessica, she was no other than the cheerleader of her beloved Yoong's team. And Yuri, Yuri was Yoona's number one fan.

*TOURNAMENT DAY*

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

Loud cheers of girlish voice were heard as the ace player rapidly rushes for a homerun. The ace player gracefully glided on the ground, landing her elbows and knees, scratching her cheek and shoulders along the grassy area, catches for their victory. Yuri happily watches from above. She saw Jessica's famous jump split, she smiled into it with a little envy. She knew that Yoona is gained wounds after the game but maybe it's Jessica's responsibility to take care of her. Yuri walks out the oval and feels the air's cold sensation outside.

It's nearly 8 pm when Yuri decided to go back to the dorm.  
>"Maybe she's still having fun with her love." Yuri whispered as she headed to her desired place.<p>

She silently opened the door, locked it and head towards the couch to relax but surprised to see Yoona tiredly resting on it.

"Why is she here? She supposedly-" Yuri stopped when she noticed some wounds on Yoona's face and body. She shook her head brought the medical kit. She kneel down infront of the couch, close enough to operate Yoona's face. She gently damped a wet cotton on the small abrasion on Yoona's face. Maybe the lying girl felt it that she mildly hold Yuri's hand amd gently press it against her face. _**Aha! Listen Boy My First Love Story ..(intro of SNSD's Gee) **_was played in Yuri's mind as she hardly blush about it. It was her moment! Perfect moment. Yoong spoke, " Your hand is gentle soft ….. Sica.."

Yuri was irritated that she immediately throw Yoona's hand away from stand up from a distance. Yoona opened her right eye, looked at the girl who faces her back and smiled in realization. It was Yuri not Jessica.

Yuri exclaimed,"For the whole time you are just thinking about Jessica?"

Yoona tried to run towards Yuri and give her a warm backhug.

"Oww.. how cute .. my sweet Yul is jealous.."

"Don't pet me like I'm yours, I'm not jealous!"

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

"Then why are you mad?" Yoona asked childishly.

"You should be getting someone more responsible and caring."

"But I can't stop her."

"From what? Wait. Where is Jessica right now?"

"Number 2."

"What do you mean number 2?"

*Yoona's flashback*

Yoona runs to the third base for homerun completion. She glanced at the cheerers and saw her beloved Sica made a jump split. She was energized. But after that, Sica immediately put a cloth onto the shoulder of the team's vice captain, number two, Tiffany. Yoona kicked off the third base and proceed to the fourth one. Unfortunately because of her upset, she slid off the ground but her right feet caught the base, leaving her wounded, but a little victorious.

*End of flashback*

"That's why I headed to the dorm."

"I see. You should also be getting someone more sincere."

Yuri noticed Yoona is getting heavier and heavier until she completely clings onto her back..

"Owowowow. What are you doing?"

"My knees can't really handle the pain..it really hurts.."

"wait let me assist you." Yuri offered as Yoona smiled about her sweetness. Yuri put her fellows left hand on her nape and her right arm wrapping around the injured girl's waist. She led her to her room and laid her down on her bed.

"Goodnight sweet Yul! Mwaahh! " Yoona sweetly insisted.

Yuri smiled bak with a gentle redness and then leave.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Yuri walked to her room.


End file.
